L2Walker Script Commands
SET (L2WALKER, ENABLE|DISABLE) // stops outside the start hanging the function Explained: Outside the establishment stops hanging outside the function or the start hangs the function Example: SET (L2WALKER, ENABLE) outside // start hangs the function Outside SET (L2WALKER, DISABLE) // stops hanging the function USESKILL (name [ ID=x ], SELF|PLAYER|PARTY|NPC|PET, TargetName) Explained: Use skill SELF // own PLAYER // plays the family PARTY // troop members NPC // did not explain PET // pet TargetName// goal name Example: USESKILL (the attack strengthens [ ID=104 ], SELF) USESKILL (ultimate cures the technique [ ID=XXX ], PLAYER, only suitablly roams about) Establishment instruction: SET ([ FIGHTSTART|FIGHTSTOP ]) Explained: The establishment commencing of action or stops fighting :SET (FIGHTSTART) // starts to fight SET (FIGHTSTOP) // stops fighting SET (RANGETYPE, RAND) Explained: Establishes stochastically looks strangely SET (RANGETYPE, STARTPOS, radii) Explained: The establishment starts to fight looks strangely for the central point Example: SET (RANGETYPE, STARTPOS,1,500) // starts to fight is the central point, the radius 1,500 SET (RANGETYPE, DEFPOS, x, y, z, radii) Explained: The establishment looks strangely from the definition central point Example: SET (RANGETYPE, DEFPOS,43950,51153, -3022,2000 / Take 43950,51153, -3022 as the central point, the radius 2,000 SET (RANGETYPE, DEFRANGE) Explained: The establishment looks strangely from the definition scope SET (RANGETYPE, DEFPATH) Explained: The establishment looks strangely from the definition way SET (DEFRANGE, CLEAR) Explained: The elimination eliminates from the definition scope SET (DEFRANGE, ADD, x, y, z) Explained: Increase from definition scope spot Example: SET (DEFRANGE, ADD,43950,51153, -3022 SET (DEFPATH, CLEAR) Explained: Elimination from definition way SET (DEFPATH, ADD, x, y, z, radii) Explained: Increase from definition way spot Example: SET (DEFPATH, ADD,43950,51153, -3022,1000 / Take 43950,51153, -3022 as from definition way spot, radius 1,000 SET (MON, ATTACK|NOATTACK|ATTACK ONE, Name [ ID=n ]; Name1 [ ID=n ]; |*) Explained: The establishment attack monster or does not attack the monster ATTACK// is the attack NOATTACK// is does not attack ATTACKONE// is the attack completes the order form SET (ITEM, PICK|NOPICK|SAVE, Name [ ID=n ]; Name1 [ ID=n ]; |*) Explained: Establishes the stage prop to pick takes; Does not pick takes; Preservation PICK// is picks takes NOPICK// is does not pick takes SAVE// is the preservation Movement instruction: MOVETO (x, y, z) Explained: Moves to x, y, z NPCSEL (name [ ID=x ]) Explained: Chooses NPC NPCDLG (name [ ID=x ]) Explained: With NPC dialogue DLGSEL (name) Explained: Dialogue choice GOHOME () Explained: Died the city SAY (writing) Explained: Generally speaks MSG (writing) Explained: Outside hangs the prompt blind, the others UseItem (name [ ID=x ]) Explained: Uses the stage prop BUYSEED (name [ ID=x ], quantity) Explained: Purchase seed Example: BUYSEED (air conditioning tan oak cypress seed [ ID=5046 ],2,000 SELLSEED (name [ ID=x ], quantity) Explained: Special product settlement Example: SELLSEED (red tan oak tower [ ID=5068 ],3,000 BuyItem (name [ ID=x ], quantity) Explained: Purchase goods Example 1:BuyItem (returns to the reel [ ID=736 ],2) Example 2:BuyItem (returns to the reel [ ID=736 ],2; Reactivating reel [ ID=737 ],3) SellItem (name [ ID=x ], quantity) Example 1:SellItem (returns to the reel [ ID=736 ],2) Example 2:SellItem (returns to the reel [ ID=736 ],2; Reactivating reel [ ID=737 ],3) Example 3:SellItem (*) sells in the stage prop hypothesis to suppose is "sells" the complete goods SaveItem (name [ ID=x ], quantity) Example 1:SavelItem (returns to the reel [ ID=736 ],2) Example 2:SavelItem (returns to the reel [ ID=736 ],2; Reactivating reel [ ID=737 ],3) Example 3:SavelItem (*) preserves in the stage prop hypothesis to suppose is "saves" the complete goods LoadItem (name [ ID=x ], quantity) Example 1:LoadlItem (returns to the reel [ ID=736 ],2) Example 2:LoadlItem (returns to the reel [ ID=736 ],2; Reactivating reel [ ID=737 ],3) ChangeWaitType (x) The character stands or sits down X = 0 seats X = 1 station Conditional order: StrInDlg (dialogue writing) Explained: Uses for to judge and in the NPC dialogue dialog box whether has the writing which assigns Example: NPCSEL (gram Pu [ ID=1007534 ]) NPCDLG (gram Pu [ ID=1007534 ]) DLGSEL (duty) STRINDLG (complies to entrust) { DLGSEL (complies to entrust) JMP (duty meets) } JMP (duty already received) StrNotInDlg (dialogue writing) Explained: Uses for to judge and in the NPC dialogue dialog box hasn't assigned whether writing Example: NPCSEL (gram Pu [ ID=1007534 ]) NPCDLG (gram Pu [ ID=1007534 ]) DLGSEL (duty) STRNOTINDLG (complies to entrust) { MSG (already received duty) JMP (has met duty) } DLGSEL (complies to entrust) CharStatus ([ CHP|CMP|HP|MP|WEIGHT|LV|SP|RACE|STAND ], [ >=|>| |! =|<|<= ], num) Explained: The character condition judgement, HP.MP.WEIGHT is a percentage CHP, CMP manner current actual value WEIGHT is carries a heavy load the percentage LV manner rank RACE manner race (human =0, demon =1, dark demon =2, half beastly person =3, dwarf =4) PosInRange (x, y, z, range) Explained: Examines the character current coordinates whether in take x, y, z as central point range is in the radius center of a circle PosOutRange (x, y, z, range) Explained: Examines the character current coordinates whether in take x, y, z as central point range is outside the radius center of a circle Example: Joins in the script opening PosOutRange (100,100,100,500) { MSG (please stand nearby xxx starts) EXIT () } ItemCount (name [ ID=x ], [ >=|>| |! =|<|<= ], count) Explained: Assigns the name or the ID stage prop quantity compared with the character body on whether does satisfy the condition Flow control instruction: CALL (LABEL name) Explained: Transfers the LABEL marking the label address execution, carries out returns, must have to have the RETURN instruction Example: CALL (next step) The transfer completes can continue the execution next step ... EXIT () LABEL (next step) ... RETURN JMP (LABEL name) Explained: Jumps changes to the LABEL marking the label address execution RETURN () Explained: When CALL transfer must use this to return EXIT () Explained: Conclusion script movement DELAY (x) Explained: Retards x millisecond PAUSE () Explained: The suspension script execution, prompts the information for to play the family, lets play the family to control continues to carry out LABEL (sign signs) Explained: The definition sign signature, uses for JMP or CALL *'Other Stuff' *http://www.gamexploits.com/l2-lineage-2/guides/557-get-server-ip-and-port/ 1 *http://forums.hopzone.net/showthread.php?t=4279 2 *http://www.l2adenalineage.com/l2walker-crack-lineage-2-top-200-servers/ 3